Breakfast In Bed
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Aang wakes up. The Awakening.


**A/N: Ughh... I really needed somewhere to put all my sexy-forbidden-type-love writing needs and do away with them. So, I apologize if this is way off course, messy, or completely not anything that would happen. Because trust me, I know. I re-read it and thought that exact thing. OOCness, anyone? :] Hott, sexy Kataang, anyone? (This story is weird... Wow I was tired when I wrote this. 'Tis a dud. Oh well! Me and my metaphors...)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Breakfast In Bed

It was almost noon when Katara awoke in the middle of her slumber and got out of bed. She sighed. It just wasn't plausible to sleep under these conditions, and ironically enough, she was getting a little sea-sick. The ship wasn't sturdy in the slightest, causing it to waver back and forth on the slow forming waves.

The waterbender was in desperate need of rest, though doing so was a much harder task than she could fathom. It was draining her mentally and physically to know Aang was still in the state he was, which was another leading factor in her sleep deprivation.

Aang coming into her mind, she decided to exit her room and looked down the hallway in both directions. Her father was leery about her spending so much time in his room, for he could see the effects it had on her. He only said something about it once. Before getting his head ripped off, of course.

No matter. She would see him. And it would be today.

Katara made in down the middle of the ship interior and entered the Avatar's room, shutting the door as silently as possible behind her. She leaned on the metal entrance and stared at him, then dashed to his side and pulled down the covers. He moaned.

"You need new bandages," she whispered, peeling at the ones on his chest and carefully turning him over on his side. "Oh, Aang." Katara glanced at the huge star-shaped scar and grimaced. "What has she done to you...?"

After efficiently sliding the white wrappings away from his body and onto the floor, she reached for his hand and held onto it. His palm was resonating with heat, influencing her to let go and lean over him to place a kiss on his forehead.

The boy's temperature had shot through the roof since the last time she'd attended to him.

"No, no, _no_..." she spat, shaking her head. "Aang, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

Katara spotted a small ceramic bowl on the ground. She never remembered her putting it there, but it was filled with water. Someone must've been feeding him earlier, knowing she was asleep.

It would work.

Freezing the liquid as it flew in the air, she ripped part of the bottom of her kimono and held it right below Aang's hairline with the ice atop the shredded clothing. The last airbender made another noise that tore Katara's heart in two. She frowned.

"I know, Aang. I know," she sympathized, wrapping her other arm around the back of his neck and lying with her ear against his chest. "Shh..."

The bender felt a tear roll down her cheek, pushing it cleverly out of her mind.

"Katara..." he mumbled under his breath and her eyes flew wide open. She jumped up and watched him, his chest calmly rising and falling.

"Aang, Aang, if you can hear me, say it again. Say my name again," Katara spoke in a rush.

When he didn't respond, her heart skipped a beat and she licked her lips, shooting a quick glance at the door. The girl brought herself closer to her wounded friend and shifted her sight from his left eye to his right, trying desperately to focus on his energy one way or another.

"Aang. Speak to me. Say something."

"Katara?" he questioned weakly, eyes fluttering open. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Aang! Yes!" Katara dove at him and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling the black-haired boy closer to her. She subconsciously avoided his scar in the process. "Oh, Aang. You're awake!" she cheered. The airbender only blinked as she held him in her tight embrace and lie unmoving.

"Are you sure?" He inhaled her scent deeply. "'Cause I feel like I'm dreaming..."

She laughed coyly and reared back a bit to look at him. As she gazed into his bright grey eyes for the first time in weeks, she let go and gave into the overbearing happiness, placing light feathery kisses upon his bare chest.

"I missed you so much," she paused to say, then continued on her spree.

He sighed. "Yep. That pretty much proves it. I'm dreaming."

Katara gave a girlish giggle and cuddled into him, positioning her head into the crevice of his neck. It was a while before either of them said anything as they rested against each other in suspended intimacy.

"How are you feeling?" Katara finally asked, turning over, tracing the arrow on the back of his hand and watching as goosebumps appeared on his pale arm.

He rubbed his neck.

"Confused?" he offered.

She laughed yet again. "I meant physically, Aang."

Clearing his throat, Aang looked at the ceiling.

"Um..."

"Is your scar giving you any trouble?"

He chuckled. "Oh, that... No, not really. I'm just sore _all over_..."

Katara focused on his hand, her brows knit. She shifted on her back and tilted her head only, looking at his now animate form. Glee still coursing through her body, Katara smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.

"If you want, I can try to heal you. It'll be easier, now that you're awake."

Aang watched her lips as she talked and remained enchanted by them, facing a sudden urge and wanting ever so much to feel what they were like against his own.

"Thanks for asking," he said, genuinely, eyes glued to her, "But I'll be fine for right now, I think."

He brought her closer, testing the waters. She seemed to oblige, so he swooped in and kissed her lightly. For a moment, she closed her eyes and let it happen, but soon placed a hand behind his head and pushed him against her, needing him with all her might.

The Avatar collected her by the wrists and pinned her hands above her head, strength coursing through him like adrenaline. She lounged back as he did so and rested on the red pillow beneath her. Aang, although controlling the situation, seemed completely at her will. He shivered, kissing her from mouth to collarbone, his free hand traveling from her face, to in her hair, measuring her curves, and back to her hair again.

And then, like someone had struck a match in his near-teen brain, he let go of her wrists and sat beside her, panting like a mad dog.

"S-Sorry," he stated dumbly, flashing her an ashamed, cautious look.

Katara sat as well, straightening out her already withered kimono and sighing. "S'quite alright, Aang."

At that time, the pain came rushing back, causing the boy to wince quickly before he regained his bearings. While this went on, Katara pulled out from under her the ice wrapped in blue cloth, then tossed it, questioning to herself how it got there in the first place.

"You're probably wondering where this came from—this acceptance," Katara pondered, tapping her finger against her knee thoughtfully. He nodded. "You've been out for three and a half weeks, Aang." She suckled her bottom lip to savor the taste of him on her tongue and continued. "I mean... of course I knew you liked me. But, I really didn't want to do anything about it. Well, not much at least. I tried to drop subtle hints..." A pause. "There was a lot going on and I figured a relationship would jeopardize our friendship."

Aang watched her in wonder as she smiled fondly at him. "When... when you got hurt... I thought you weren't coming back..."

"Katara, it's okay." Aang could see the sadness drip over her ocean blue eyes. She glanced at him through understanding.

"I've shut down since my mother... And now I put barriers up." She placed her hand on the side of his face. "I don't want anymore barriers with you."

Getting lost again in her bright eyes, Aang smiled and shuffled forward to his knees in order to kiss her again.

"Although, this is wonderful—really, it is—I still have a few questions," he declared, placing his lips rightfully on her cheek, then looking around at the Fire Nation emblems of the room.

She tilted her head.

"Yeah. I definitely owe you that."

And she began to explain the plan for the future and how it became to be.


End file.
